


We Can Do This Together

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George is pregnant with Alex's baby after a one night stand but will the premature birth of their child draw them closer?
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: Paddock Baby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	We Can Do This Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).



> Another prompt complete! I'll apologise in advance because I'm not a doctor so I just made everything up really with regards to why George had to go into hospital. Also in my imagination, he wasn't on holiday with his girlfriend when Alex got the news of the Red Bull drive (if I remember rightly, he was in Greece with his then girlfriend). I tried to make it a story where the pair were in love with each other but didn't want to push each other way and were too shy to say anything but the story has changed so much since I started writing it. Hope you all enjoy and please send in any prompts you may have.

George was busy staring at the pregnancy test in his hand.

_Positive._

_Fuck._

The one night he had been with Alex, when they were both drunk and had sex that one time and this was the consequence. Obviously he hadn't been with anyone else so it was Alex who was the father. Damn! How could he tell him? They weren't together, as much as George wanted to be more than just friends, he was scared of getting rejected and that's why he had kept quiet. Alex had found out he was going to be driving for Red Bull for the rest of the season so George had taken him out to celebrate. One thing led to another. They had ignored each other since. George had to tell him. The pair were supposed to be going on holiday in a few weeks before the season restarted with friends. George knew he wouldn't be able to hide. A few days after their night together, George had started getting ill in the morning. Morning sickness. He had to tell Alex now before he found out from someone else. Not that George planned on telling anyone but in the back of his mind he knew he'd have to inform the team. He put the pregnancy test in the bathroom cupboard and went to find his phone, texting Alex nervously.

_We need to talk._

He didn't receive a response and was rather surprised when there was a knock on the door a few hours later. The nausea from this morning returned when he opened the door and saw Alex waiting expectantly on the doorstep. He had to stop himself from lifting a hand to cradle his stomach. No. Alex was not going to find out about this standing here.

"Hey." Said Alex.

He looked as nervous as George felt. The tall brunette nodded slightly and opened the door wider, letting his friend step into the house. He turned to look back at Alex, arms crossed defensively over his stomach as he was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alex, concerned.

George let out a sigh and looked at Alex seriously.

"I'm pregnant." Said George bluntly.

Alex swallowed thickly.

"Is it mine?" He questioned.

George looked down at the floor, looking sheepish.

"I've not been with anyone else, I think it must have been that night we celebrated you getting the Red Bull drive." He mumbled.

He didn't have to look up to know that Alex was blushing.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Alex stuttered nervously.

George's eyes snapped up to stare at the man in front of him.

"Yes."

Alex looked more nervous.

"I had to ask, George. We're racing drivers. If you're having this baby, you'll have to stop racing." He responded firmly.

"I don't care if I have to stop racing. I only told you because you're the father but seeing as you don't want to be involved, I suggest you should leave now." George said, calmly.

"George." Murmured Alex.

He didn't receive a verbal response. George just opened the door but Alex could have sworn that the Williams driver had tears in his eyes. He left George without another word. During the evening, Alex was sitting in his parents house conflicted. He had spent the entire ride home thinking about George and the baby. Whilst he would absolutely say yes to a relationship with George, a baby was a step too far. They weren't even married. He, like George although he didn't know it, was scared and as much as he wanted to tell the brunette that he really liked him, he couldn't. He told his parents that night. He had no idea why he even bothered telling them considering he wasn't in a relationship with the baby's other parent. His mum was ecstatic about the pregnancy but seemingly confused and disappointed when he told her that he wasn't in a relationship with George. He told them both the truth, about how the baby was conceived and that the father was George. His father seemed happy at the prospect of having a grandchild but also shared the thoughts that maybe they were too young to be having a child. When Alex went to bed that night, he felt more conflicted than ever. Whilst his parents appeared happy that George was the father, Alex couldn't help but wonder whether he'd have anything to do with this child since he had opened his big mouth. 

George messaged him a few days later to tell him that he'd had a meeting with the team.

_I had a team meeting the other day. I won't be driving again this year and I'll be replaced for the rest of the season and probably next year too._

Alex had messaged back asking how the team reacted, praying that he wouldn't lose his seat forever. He thankfully received a message ten minutes later saying they had been really good with him but they would have another meeting after the birth to discuss plans after 2020. That was the last time Alex heard from him. A week or so later he did hear from George but not directly. It was in the group chat with their other friends who were going to Portugal in the last week before the summer break finished. The banter between the pair seemed normal but Alex was aware that George was putting on an act.

George didn't really want to go to Portugal after Alex's reaction to the pregnancy. He had told his parents the day after he had found out and was so grateful at how supportive they were. He cried in his mum's arms that night as he told her what Alex's reaction had been. Her response was that maybe he was scared because they were still young. His parents had held build up his confidence so that he could go and talk to his team and promised that they would stand by him no matter what. 

When the time came for the pair to go to Portugal, Alex was aware that George would quietly refuse to be alone with him. He could understand why but ultimately he wasn't telling their friends and they clearly had no idea that George was pregnant. Unfortunately a few days into the holiday, George's morning sickness got worse and he went home. His friends were really concerned and although Alex was too, he knew it wasn't food poisoning that George claimed it was. He knew he had to kick himself in the back and properly apologise to George. That time came when he was informed about George's first baby scan. When Alex started racing again, George would only send a text on race day wishing him luck but it was nothing like their usual texts. Alex decided to leave him to it and focus more on racing until his mother told him one day that he would have to be a part of the baby's life and that he'd have to do something about it now otherwise George would keep quiet.

_I'm not saying he'll ban you from seeing your child, darling. You just have to be realistic, he's understandably upset but you must apologise._

That's what she'd told him and really, she was right. He already felt stupid that he hadn't properly apologised but figured that George wouldn't want to hear it. He cared too much for George and he didn't want to hurt him any further and that's why he had kept his distance. Until now. George messaged him a day or two after Alex had got home from Austin, baring in mind he had gone to Los Angeles with friends as a distraction.

_I'm having my first baby scan on Thursday at 2pm. You can come if you want but if you can't manage, I'll understand. I just wanted to let you know because I don't want to be accused of keeping you out of this._

Alex didn't reply but he'd already made up his mind. He was going. His mother seemed proud of him the night before the scan when he told her, saying he had to take some responsibility and that he should at least support George if nothing else. He blushed when his mum kissed him on the cheek. The next day, he made his way to George's local hospital, hunting high and low for him. When he found him, the look on George's face was a picture. He was clearly surprised to see him as he had not received a reply from Alex. The older of the pair sat down with a heavy sigh as George started to play with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

"I know you probably think I'm an idiot and I am. We're having a child and even though we're not together, I promise to at least support you in this. I cannot apologise enough for what I said. It was stupid. I'm so scared, George but it's nothing to what you must be feeling actually carrying a baby. I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Said Alex.

George remained silent but Alex figured he'd won even a bit of his trust back as George looked at the floor with a small smile on his face. When George was called through for the scan, Alex followed at the back of him. He couldn't stop shifting about restlessly in his seat. He was nervous but about what, he didn't know. The scan showed their baby and Alex found that he couldn't look away. This was real. There was a baby in George's stomach. Seeing his child made it real. He could've cried. A few months ago he had questioned George about whether he'd be keeping the child and now he was close to crying over the existence of this little baby. As George and Alex left the hospital, Alex gripped the picture of his child tightly in both hands as he smiled at George.

"I can't believe it. We're having a child." Alex said, excitedly.

George swallowed thickly, gazing down at the scan held in his own hands.

"You've changed your tune." Murmured George.

The smile on Alex's face dropped and he sighed.

"I don't know how this is going to work, George but I want to be a part of this baby's life. If you'll let me. I don't know, it's just. The scan seemed to make it real. That you're having a baby. We're going to be parents." Said Alex, calmly.

George looked at him and Alex couldn't read the expression on his face. The brunette shook his head fondly as he smiled gently.

"Don't rip the scan." George said as he walked over to his car.

Alex looked down at the scan and smoothed it out as it had began to crease in his hands due to his tight grip. He smiled as he watched George get into his car and then drive off. 

Over the next few months leading up to the birth, things went back to normal between George and Alex again. George forgave Alex and kept him up to date with everything regarding the pregnancy whilst also messaging Alex in the lead up to every practice session, every qualifying and every race. Alex began to relax more when he was away because although he missed George, he knew that everything would be alright now. When it came to Christmas, all of Alex's presents for George were actually for the baby. Teddy bears, baby clothes, nappies, you name it. George knew that this baby was going to be so spoilt. 

George was so glad that Alex was supportive. It quietly made him wonder if anything would change between the pair when the baby was actually born but he couldn't allow himself to keep his hopes up. He just had to go through the pregnancy one stage at a time. Alex was there during most steps. He was there when the baby first kicked, he went to nearly every scan and in between races, he helped George's parents set up the baby crib and buy other essentials.

Alex had only been back a day or two after the Spanish Grand Prix when he got a text message from George's mum which made his heart sink.

_You have to come to the hospital now! George is bleeding and the doctors want to try and deliver the baby!_

Thankfully for Alex, his parents were with him and they drove him to the hospital as he had called George's mum to ask what was going on but she was confused as the doctors had rushed him into surgery and she was left alone with her husband. Alex spent the rest of the car journey praying that George and the baby would be alright and thanking his lucky stars that he was actually back in the UK. He had no idea what he would have done if he had been away at a race. When Alex and his parents arrived at the hospital, they raced through the corridors trying to find George's parents. It was Alison who spotted them first. She shouted at Alex and rushed to hug him.

"How is he? What's going on? What happened?" Alex rambled as he pulled away from Alison.

"We were just at home then he said that he had started bleeding. No one has told us what's wrong but a nurse did warn us that they might try and deliver the baby." Alison flustered.

Steve wrapped his arms around Alison as she was close to crying. Alex looked back at his parents and they all quietly knew that they'd just have to sit and wait. Hour after hour passed and still no news. Alex was in a daydream that he didn't properly register the sound of a baby crying until Alison grabbed hold of his arm. He nearly burst out crying. He stood up and listened to the beautiful sound of his child. What about George? Was he alright? The crying soon stopped and Alex panicked slightly. 

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure the baby is alright. Maybe a nurse is calming them down. Babies always cry when they are born." His mum told him soothingly.

He nodded as he took a breath, sitting back down in his seat. 

Around ten minutes later, a nurse came out of the room and the five adults almost jumped on her as they were desperate to know what was going on.

"How's George?" Asked Alex, frantically.

"George had an infection and that's why he was bleeding. He's still in surgery at the moment. He'll be weak and disorientated for a while but he should be fine with rest and keeping hydrated. You should be pleased to know that you have a healthy baby boy." The nurse informed.

Alex let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He was vaguely aware of both Steve and his dad patting him on the shoulder. 

"We're just doing some final checks on the baby to make sure he's alright as the birth was a little early but he seems fine. I'll bring him out when he's ready." The nurse stated as she went back into the room.

The five sat back down in their seats. Alex rested his head on his mum's shoulder for a moment as he kissed his temple, whispering words of comfort and congratulations on the birth of his child. He soon began to get restless and left his seat to pace up and down the corridor. His pacing was disrupted after ten minutes by the nurse coming out of the room again but this time holding a precious bundle. He could hear his mum and Alison gasp. He slowly made his way over to the nurse. The baby was wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping peacefully. The nurse smiled at Alex.

"Here's your baby boy." She said, gently.

Alex held out his arms and the baby was carefully placed into them. He gazed down at the baby and tears started to gather in his eyes. 

"Everything is fine with the baby. The doctors are still looking after George but he should be out of surgery soon." The nurse said.

Alex didn't actually hear her. He was too focused on the baby held in his arms. All he could think of was how amazing his child was and how there was just one person missing. He didn't notice his mum calling out to him until her raised voice broke through his thoughts and he turned round to look at her. The adults hadn't moved from their seats, they didn't want to crowd Alex and the baby. Alex returned to his seat when his mum patted it gently, clearly wanting to see her grandchild. He was sitting in between his mum and Alison. They both smiled at the baby and Alex smiled when they started cooing at him. Thirty minutes passed and then George was being taken out of the room and down the corridor on a bed. Alex only managed to catch a glimpse of him, he had an oxygen mask on and he looked so pale. He jumped up from his seat and murmured his apologies to his son for disturbing him as he began to rock his son back into sleep. He paid no attention to the doctor who was speaking to George's parents. It wasn't until an arm wrapped around his waist that he looked up and saw his mum smiling at him softly.

"Come on. Let's go and see George." She said.

Alex swallowed thickly as he was led along more corridors and was stopped outside a room. He looked in and saw George resting in bed, oxygen mask still on his face and with an IV in his arm. He vaguely heard the doctor telling everyone that it was important that George slept. Alex smiled gently when he saw that there was a crib set up next to George's, obviously for their son. Alex nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go and see him." Whispered his father.

He smiled gratefully at his dad when the door was held open for him. He sat down carefully by George's bed as he continued to hold his son.

"Hey. I hope you're alright. You'll need to wake up soon because there's someone here who would like to meet you." Alex whispered.

He gazed at George and soon there was more company as his parents and George's parents entered the room. Alison and Steve sat down opposite Alex with Alison holding George's hand. His mum stood behind him, gripping onto his shoulders. His father stood at the end of the bed. They all stayed in the room, mainly to keep Alex company although he'd be the only one who would refuse to leave. It seemed like they were all sitting and standing for hours as they waited for George to wake up. In that time, the baby had been fed and changed. He was contently lying in his father's arms again. Alex felt guilty because whilst his mum had insisted that he should go and eat it would mean putting his son down or letting someone else hold him. Deep down he didn't want that, George should be the next person to hold the baby.

"Darling, you've not eaten in ages." His mother said, full of concern.

"I don't want to put him down." Alex replied as he gazed down at his child.

"One of us can hold him. We can go down to the hospital cafe." She responded.

Alex just shook his head.

"No. George should be holding him. It's not fair." He said as tears started to gather in his eyes.

He heard his mum sigh and he said nothing as he felt a kiss on his temple. A minute later, the room was cleared out although his mum turned to whisper in his ear.

"We'll leave you to have some peace and quiet. Let us know if he wakes up." 

He closed his eyes when he heard her leave. The baby gurgled in his arms and eyes snapped open in alarm but he relaxed when the baby settled down again. A little while later, his son grew restless and he started crying. Alex didn't know what to do. Whilst he didn't want to leave George, he knew that it was important that the younger man got enough rest. He started to rock the baby gently and spoke soothingly, telling him that everything was alright. The baby refused to settle. Alex's attention was on the bundle in his arms that he didn't notice that George was shifting on the bed. The baby continued to cry and so it was a surprise when he thought he heard his name. He looked over at George and smiled when he saw him looking back at him. He looked really tired but at least he was awake.

"Alex." George croaked.

"Hey." Whispered Alex.

George's eyes drifted to the baby and they seemed to brighten.

"This is our baby son." Alex introduced.

The older driver couldn't be bothered to argue with George when the brunette fumbled with the oxygen mask and eventually got it off his face. He looked concerned with the baby's crying.

"You know, I think he wants to meet you. He's already been fed and changed." Alex said.

"Can I hold him?" George asked, gently.

Alex could never refuse him and he got up slowly and carefully. He looked around the bed and caught sight of the controller for the bed and carefully held the baby against him as he played about with the controller to raise George up into a suitable position. When he was satisfied, he placed their son into George's awaiting arms, huffing when the baby stopped crying. He sat down beside George on the bed when he saw that he was close to crying.

"Hey there little one." George whispered as he leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead.

He couldn't look away as his son's eyes opened. Alex wrapped an arm around George.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried." He said, honestly.

"I'm sorry." George murmured.

Alex raised a hand to cup George's cheek and make the younger man look at him.

"Don't apologise." He whispered.

George let out a gasp when Alex leaned forward and placed their lips together. When they pulled apart, they smiled at one another before gazing down to look at their son who was sleeping again, warm and comfortable in George's arms.

"We can do this together." Alex whispered.


End file.
